User blog:Krayfish/GSSOC the Video Game
Progress *The flying part of Fortuna is complete. Now come's the harder, more complicated part. I'm currently working on Ahrganot's control scheme. So far it's going well. I want to finish the control schemes first before I finish the ground part of Fortuna. *Add a wall-kicking ability and some Kklxin who can punch you. Expected Release Date: Most of my other big projects took about 6 months, but by far, this one is the largest and most detailed, Ahrganot alone has nearly 100 conditions merely dealing with his controls, and I haven't even started on the other characters. I am hoping to finish by at least early 2013, but I will take my time with this one. 'So here's what I had in mind:' Okay, so I've been using Multimedia Fusion 2 for about 7 years now, but I've never really made a lot of space shooters. I just made a short one with five levels recently and realizing how awesome it turned out to be, I thought of making a full-fledged game based on the adventures of the GSSOC team. The game will be of similar formatting to Star Wars Rogue Squadron 3 where there are a bunch of missions to choose from. You can play as a starfighter blowing up Grox and Kklxin and in some missions, you take control of one of the GSSOC characters on the ground and it turns into an action sidescroller game. As for the plot, I don't have a particular idea, but maybe it should take place between the time when the GHD show up and War of the Aperture. Restrictions: -There are hardly any restrictions as I can do almost anything with MMF2. I don't really have a way of showing you guys what I can do though, but I'm best in the 2D field. -I won't be starting soon as I've got to plan it and everything. -This will be something I'll do in my spare time so I expect it to be finished around maybe sometime next year. So, yeah. There you have it. I was thinking for the characters, each one has unique abilities. This is to balance them out. What do you guys think? What ideas do you have? My own ideas: Ahrganot- uses melee weapons and the fastest of all the characters Tholker- skilled with guns and can manipulate machines Etah- maybe has more strength than the others for balance Pyro- Seeing as he's not much of a hand-to-hand person, maybe he could just have an alternate ship besides the Batra. Sol - A psychic hand-to-hand Ships: Batra - GSSOC's main ship Pyro's ship - a single-pilot fighter used in certain missions. Kalzira- a Delson ship Prototype Mission: I was thinking that the game should involve the Omni somehow so I came up with this for an early mission The mining world Fortuna is under attack by a Kklxin armada. However, there is something greater on this planet that the Kklxin suspect. Fortuna is actually a digsite as an Omni machine was discovered down there. It appears to be some kind of forge for Titan metal! You will take a starfighter and clear a path through the Kklxin armada. Once you have secured the airspace, we will send you down there to assist the forces on the ground. However, you are eventually forced to set up explosives in the perimeter to block access to the forge as it is too dangerous to fall into enemy hands. Ultimate Abilities for characters: Occasionally, one of the four characters can perform an ultimate move where they just kill a lot of things. Ahrganot: Blinding Speed - Begins moving so fast that he becomes hard to see. The last enemy he strikes becomes frozen. Etah: Berserk - Deals massive amounts of damage Tholker: Extended Mag Spray- Tholker's gun gets a double-sized clip and sprays blindly ahead of him, the stray shots do a one-hit kill or something like that. Pyro: Air raid - Calls in a battleship to deal lots of damage to ground forces Sol I Dor: Psychokinetic Blast: Produces a battering ram of Psychic Energy to massively damage a foe Category:Blog posts